


Forging New Bonds

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abandonment, F/M, Healing, Human Experimentation, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Harry's parents decided that they needed to focus more on his brother, Godric. They believe him to be the BWL and Harry to be a squib. They left him at an orphanage in a foreign country. One day in the middle of the night he is kidnapped and sold to an evil man. He experimented on Harry. It was only thanks to his magic that he lived. One day he meets Sara who helps the evil man in order to stay on his good side. Slade, Oliver, and Shado help him to escape. One day they are found. What happens when the wizarding world learns that he is the true BWL and his parents abandoned him?  Will they find him? If they do will he go with him? Will Slade let him go?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Slade Wilson, Oliver Queen/Shado
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Not Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Arrow.  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Parseltongue is in italics.

(Harry Potter: Age 4)

“Good morning Lily, James, Godric.” Albus Dumbledore greeted.

‘What about me?’ Harry mentally questioned.

Good morning Albus.” Lily and James greeted back.

“Hi.” Godric said as he went back to his toy.

“How are you three?” He asked as he sat down across from Lily and James.

“We’re good.” Lily answered happily.

‘Why am I forgotten?’ Harry wondered.

“Good, good.” The elderly wizard said.

“How are you?” James asked. “Tippy, get Albus some tea and some lemon drops.”

“I’m well thank you.” He said, gladly accepting his favorite treat and the tea.

‘Why can’t you love me?’ The small child asked.

“Why are you here Albus?” His dad asked the elderly man.

Albus sipped his tea before placing it on the table. He then popped a lemon drop in his mouth. He gave them a smile.

“I’m here about that.” He pointed at Harry.

‘I’m a that?’ The word hurt the four year old.

“What about it?” His mum asked.

“It being here will take away from Godric.” He said.

Hearing his name Godric looked up. When no one said anything he returned to his toy. Harry on the other hand looked away. It always hurt that people, especially his parents, liked his twin brother more. The only difference between them was that Godric had a burn scar on his cheek. It looked like a blob to Harry but everyone it was shaped like a phoenix. Harry had a scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. He didn’t understand how that made Godric more special than himself.

“True.” Lily said hurting the child further.

“He is just a waste of time, space, food, and money.” James said, making Harry tear up.

‘What did I do to make you hate me?’ He questioned.

“What do we do?” The red haired witch asked.

“Send him away somewhere.” Albus answered.

“Where?” She asked.

“How about your sister?” He suggested.

“No. She refuses to speak with me. Last I checked she was in America.” She shot the idea down.

“Damn.” He said. ‘America? If they find out a child was abandoned for being a squib and for taking time away from the Boy-who-lived they will make it known and me pay. For some reason they don’t worship me.’

“Yeah.” The other two sighed.

“How about an orphanage in another country?” Albus suggested. “As long as it isn’t America, Japan, China, or Australia, no one will care. The rest don’t care about squibs.” He said.

‘What?’ Harry looked at him in shock.

“Sounds good.” Lily said.

“Yes it does.” James agreed with her.

‘I hate you all!’ The child screamed in his head.

“Let’s do this then. Get over here boy.” The elderly wizard ordered.

Harry walked over. He was hit with a spell and darkness took over. Albus picked him up and left the house with him.


	2. Korea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Arrow.  
> 'Thoughts'  
> Parseltongue is in italics.

(With Dumbledore)

Once Harry was unconscious he picked the boy up and apparated away. He picked an orphanage in Korea. The reason was that he already had a port-key there and it was pretty far from Britain. He picked the closest orphanage he could find. He carelessly dropped the boy in front of the building before leaving. He then dropped a letter on top of the boy’s body before leaving.

‘Now Godric will be the main focus.’ He thought as he completed his business in Korea.

Once he was done he took a port-key back to Britain. Once he was in his office he called a house elf. He had it retrieve all records on Harry. He then destroyed them. It was an added measure to make sure no one knew Harry ever existed. Dumbledore then killed the house elf. Too bad Dumbledore failed to realize that the house elf didn’t get all records. The ones at the bank couldn’t be taken. The goblins had spells against it and unlike wizards and witches they never underestimated house elves and knew that some may use house elves so they used magic to keep them out.

* * *

(With Harry)

It was a couple hours later when he was found. A worker had seen him and called for an ambulance and the police. Harry was taken to the hospital. He had woken up but had no idea what anyone was saying to him. He was taken to the police station. An officer who could speak english talked to him.

“Hello little one. I’m officer Kim. What is your name and age?” The man asked.

“Harrison Charlus Evans. I’m four years old.” He said. ‘What? Why did I say that?’

His full name was Harrison James Potter. He was the older twin and therefore had his father’s last name. Godric’s full name was Godric Sirius Potter. He had no idea why he changed his middle and last name. It confused the child.

“There was a letter left with you. It says ‘I can’t take him.’ Do you know what that means?” He asked.

“My parents died so I was sent to live with my aunt. We came here to meet her boyfriend. He didn’t want to take care of me so he had her choose and she chose him.” Harry answered. ‘I wasn’t going to say that. I must have a spell on me.’

“What are their names?” He asked.

“My aunt’s name is Margret Hawkes. As for her boyfriend I don’t know. I believe his last name is Lee.” He said.

“I see. Thank you.” Officer Kim said.

“You’re welcome.”

Harry was taken to the orphanage. Since they couldn’t find any record of Harry or his aunt he was left there. Britain officials had refused to take him because there was no record. Harry cursed Dumbledore.

The workers at the orphanage took care of him. They taught him how to read, write, and speak Korean. For five years no one wanted to adopt him. A month after his ninth birthday he was adopted by Anthony Ivo, and scientist who was visiting Korea.


End file.
